


Of Meetings and Of Madness

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Complete and Utter Bonkersness, Drunkeness, Humour, Multi, Sexual References, Theatre, being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gwaine is drunk, Merlin is sleepy and everyone is talking about sex. Arthur just wants to plan the summer production which clearly isn't going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Meetings and Of Madness

"Good morning everyone," Arthur intoned loudly, striding into the meeting room and slapping a pile of scripts down on the table. "The time has come to begin work on the Round Table Theatre Company summer production."

He surveyed the rest of his peers. Morgana was sulking under an enormous crown, Merlin had fallen asleep on Mordred's shoulder, Gwen was fanning herself with a paintbrush, Leon and Percival were slumped over the table, Lancelot was eating a bagel, Elyan was on his phone and Gwaine was - well he wasn't entirely sure what Gwaine was doing but it seemed to involve being shirtless and tequila. A lot of tequila.

He had expected slightly more enthusiasm.

"Now then," he continued, a little put out. "As you know, it is traditional for us to put on plays with themes of -"

"SEX!" Gwaine shouted.

"Where?" murmured a still-sleeping Merlin.

The entire room - with the exception of Arthur - exploded with laughter.

"My bedroom. Tonight." Mordred said loudly.

"I WAS going to say medieval history and knights." Arthur interrupted.

"Is there any difference?" Morgana said dryly.

"My lady, you wound me!" Lancelot pressed a hand to his heart in mock offence.

"SEX!" Gwaine bellowed in Elyan's ear.

"Please." Merlin groaned, having somehow managed to remain asleep.

This time, the laughter could be heard in the drawing room of an aristocrat on an alien planet.

"Is no one else concerned by their timing?" asked Gwen.

Mordred put a protective arm around his boyfriend. "Are you accusing Merlin of cheating on me?"

"WHICH IS WHY I HAVE CHOSEN 'TRISTAN AND ISOLDE' AS OUR PLAY!" Arthur attempted to make himself heard over the carnage.

"She's sick minded Mordred. Don't take any notice of her." said Elyan. Morgana threw a bagel at him to avenge her best friend's honour.

"A duel! A duel!" cried Lancelot, grabbing two prop swords.

"SEX!" Gwaine roared.

Morgana and Elyan were now locked in fierce battle.

"Roll up, roll up, place your bets! Winner gets to have a threesome!" Mordred crowed.

"Call a doctor! I think Leon's ruptured something!" called Percival.

"Have at Ye!" Morgana shrieked. Gwen looked as if she was about to burst.

"SILENCE! OR, PERCIVAL, I WILL MAKE YOU PLAY ISOLDE!"

It was no use. The room was complete pandemonium.

"SEEEEEEEEEX!"

Gwaine simultaneously burped, threw his tequila all over Merlin, upended the table with an almighty CRASH!, fell over and succeeded in getting complete silence.

"THAT IS IT! YOU CAN PUT ON THE PLAY YOURSELVES! I'D LIKE TO SEE HOW FAR YOU CAN GET WITHOUT ME!"

Arthur stormed dramatically out of the door. The effect was slightly ruined by him tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face. 

"Is Merlin _still_ asleep?" said Lancelot in amazement.

"Ah, he's exhausted from our... vigorous antics last night." Mordred smirked.

"We do NOT want to hear about your -"

"SEX!" Gwaine bawled.

And it all began again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to write more fics set in this bonkers universe! Any suggestions or requests would be welcome.


End file.
